Regalo de los Reyes Magos
by Cullen Ardley Inc
Summary: El seis de enero los Tres Reyes Magos dejan regalos a los niños, esta vez los pequeños de los Ardley y los Cornwell reciben unos muy especiales.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Este concepto de vampiro en particular pertence a Meyer.

* * *

Aquí les dejamos una historia que se desarrolla en el universo de Medianoche.

 **Regalo de los Reyes Magos**

Había pasado poco más de un año desde el suicidio de Patty O'Brien, y tanto su familia, como los Andrew y los Cornwell, aún la lloraban. A William le dolía ver la pena de su familia, y le costaba un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad no confesar el mayor secreto que guardaba: la conversión de Stear y Patty a vampiros.

–Estoy seguro que son felices ahora, pequeña –le consoló recién se enteraron del suicidio de la joven británica–. Deben estar juntos ahora.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Bert? –sollozó Candy–. No pudimos ayudarla, eso es lo que me reprocho.

Tanto ella como Annie habían alentado a Patty a su viaje a Londres, deseosas de que retomara las riendas de su vida, ¿quién les iba a decir que en la primera noche del mismo la chica se arrojaría por la borda logrando lo que Candy no había permitido en el funeral de Stear?

–Creíamos que estaba resignada a la muerte de Stear –intervino Annie, abrazada a Archie–. Jamás debimos dejar que partiera como lo hizo.

Las similitudes entre los funerales de los dos amados eran muchas: los medios de comunicación apenas le dedicaron un párrafo al "lamentable deceso de la señorita Patricia O'Brien", como cuando Stear, y el féretro no contenía cuerpo alguno, pues no tuvieron la fortuna de poder recuperar los restos de Patty en medio del mar. Así que Albert, el único que sabía la verdad, consolaba a su familia como mejor podía, mordiéndose los labios para no revelar un secreto todavía mayor que el que se guardó con su identidad, porque además de todo, el peligro que su familia correría de conocerlo era demasiado como para ceder a la tentación.

 **5 de enero**

–William, te llegó este paquete desde Londres –avisó George con su talante serio de siempre, mostrando una gran caja de embalaje.

–Gracias, George –el patriarca lo tomó y lo llevó a su despacho, cerrando con llave al ver el remitente: Alexander y Patricia Scott.

Cuando lo abrió, encontró un automóvil y un oso de juguete, los cuales estaban preciosa y cuidadosamente construidos. Encontró un par de cartas y abrió la primera, dirigida a él:

 _Tío William:_ _Antes que nada y sabiendo que está por demás pedírtelo, te solicito quemes esta en cuanto la leas._

 _Sabemos que nuestras familias estarán muy tristes por nuestras supuestas "muertes", pero queremos que tú, por lo menos, sepas que somos inmensamente felices desde que nos volvimos a encontrar. No hay dicha mejor que el estar con los seres que amamos, eso tú ya lo sabes, estoy seguro._

 _Estamos viajando por Europa, pues Patricia quiso pasar una temporada en su ciudad natal, te cuento que hemos visitado el Real Colegio San Pablo y ya no nos parece tan grande como cuando éramos niños. La ciudad se está recuperando de la guerra sufrida, así que es fácil perdernos entre la multitud que diario camina en ella._

 _Te cuento que pasamos un tiempecito con los Cullen, y gracias a ellos, creo que pronto_ _podremos acercarnos a nuestra familia. Te aseguro que no habrá ningún peligro y que no vamos a hacer nada que ponga en riesgo la seguridad de los nuestros, pero Patricia extraña muchísimo a nuestros sobrinos. Por eso y adelantándonos, les hemos querido enviar esto a los dos pequeños que conforman la nueva generación de los Ardley:_

 _El automóvil es para Alistair y el oso (que se llama Teddy), es para Anthony, cuentan con un mecanismo híbrido que se carga con el sol y de cuerda, a fin de funcionar durante todo el día y no son tan delicados como para que dos pequeños revoltosos los descompongan, ya que se reparan prácticamente a sí mismos. Espero le hagas llegar el suyo a Alistair, con los sinceros deseos de sus lejanos tíos Alexander y Patricia Scott. Hay dos cartas más, una para cada niño, escritas por Patricia, deseándoles dulces sueños._

 _Gracias por todo, tío William._

 _A.C._

Albert sonrió satisfecho, tal parece que ese par había encontrado la felicidad deseada. En la chimenea que tenía en su despacho quemó la carta, aprovechando que la tenía encendida. Y abrió con curiosidad la carta dirigida a su pequeño hijito, dibujos y una letra femenina le deseaban dicha al pequeño Anthony y supuso que la de Alistair sería igual. Pidió a su secretaria envolviera los regalos por separado y puso cada carta donde correspondía.

 **6 de enero**

Cada niño encontró ese día, bajo el enorme árbol de Navidad, un regalo muy especial. No sólo por lo ingenioso de los juguetes, sino porque cada uno destilaba el amor de un par de tíos que los amaban profundamente. Cada carta llenó de paz a los padres de los pequeños.

 _Con amor, para dos familias que sufren por la ausencia de sus seres amados, les podemos decir que aunque estén en otro plano, ellos les aman profundamente también._

 _Atentamente: Patricia Scott._

Si la coincidencia de nombres, o el caso de que los juguetes tuvieran la impronta del inventor desaparecido llamó la atención de las familias, William se encargó de acallar las inquietudes despertadas, asegurando que los Scott eran parientes lejanos, originarios de Escocia, y con los cuales él había tenido contacto por medio de negocios desde hacía poco tiempo. Ver a los pequeños herederos jugar animadamente con sus regalos distrajo a los padres.

–Están tan bien hechos, que no es posible que fueran de mi hermano, el inventor a quien fallaban todas sus creaciones –comentó Archibald, viendo a su hijito correr tras el pequeño automóvil.

*** FIN ***

 _ **Sabrina Cornwell y Lady Lyuva Sol.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios, que los Reyes Magos les traigan un regalo por cada review que dejen.


End file.
